


His Lips Are Virgin

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1963 Reader, Brothers, Diego and Klaus as Cupids, F/M, Five years after Dallas, Fluff, Love, Romance, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by cas-backwards-tie from Tumblr: “Hi 👋🏻😊 i was wondering if I could request something along the lines of things leading up to a first kiss with the reader x five hargreeves? Please and thank you 💖💕 whether that’d be headcanons or a fic.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	His Lips Are Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Outside the Umbrella Academy house, Five waved his hand at Y/N as she walked away. He mentally kicked himself because he failed again on his mission.

Five years ago, he met Y/N, a 15-year old girl strolling in the streets of Dallas, after appearing in Elliot’s alleyway when he was hiding from the Swedes. She witnessed him teleporting so he had no choice but to explain everything to her, involving her with him and his siblings.

Despite being a normal person (meaning no powers), she was there to help them in any way she can since she knows Dallas more than they do. She spent two years of her life exploring the streets of Dallas, living in her abusive aunt’s house so she would really know the place like the back of her hand.

When he and his siblings were given a chance to go back to 2019, Five convinced her to come with them since she has no one in Dallas anymore. She has no sibling, her parents are dead and her relatives don’t care about her. She was hesitant at first but she went with them anyways, hoping to have a better life in the future.

Y/N is now living in Vanya’s previous apartment since his sister lives in the Umbrella Academy once again. She was living a normal life as a college student. She may be busy with her new life but she remained in touch with the Hargreeves siblings.

She would visit the Umbrella Academy to ask help from Five with her studies since he’s the intelligent sibling among them. Sometimes, she would spend a night in their house, specifically in his room. Five is actually a gentleman despite his normal grumpy state so he would always remind her to sleep on his bed while he sleeps in a couch downstairs.

As of Five, he doesn’t like the idea of attending college since he doesn’t need it anymore. At the age of 18, he was lucky to become a successful businessman. Everyone was so amazed by his intelligence and determination. He was full of ideas as well. As a result, he became busy but he still gives time to tutor Y/N since it was the only time he can spend time with her.

About a year after having a peaceful life, Five realized that he fell in love with the brave girl he met in 1963. And ever since, he tried to give signs that he likes her. He would caress her cheek with his thumb. He would cup both of her cheeks to get a better look on her face. He would hold her hands out of nowhere, whether in private, in front of his siblings or in public.

And the most obvious sign he gave to her was kiss her forehead occasionally. There were times they would look at each other for about a minute after he kissed her forehead and she would blush. They never talked about it which killed Five sometimes.

He sighed in defeat before going back inside the Umbrella Academy. He walked towards the kitchen, ignoring his idiotic brother who had been stalking him ever since he tutored Y/N that day.

As he grabbed himself some coffee, he asked, “Is there something you’d like to say, Diego?”

Diego appeared from the other room, “I’m surprised you didn’t notice me.”

Five scoffed, “I noticed you the moment Y/N and I sat on the couch. I just didn’t say anything because I prefer ignoring you than waste my time acknowledging you.”

“Har, har,” Diego sarcastically chuckled before pulling out a chair and sat on it. “So, you and Y/N, huh?”

“Are you gonna tease me just like everyone else?”

“No. I have questions in my head and thought I could stalk you without asking you about it.”

Five sipped in his mug before turning around to face his brother. He leaned on the counter behind him, “I suppose you have no choice but to ask me about it now.”

Diego sighed before mumbling, “Yeah and this is going to be awkward as hell.”

Now he caught Five’s attention, making him retake a sip. “What is it?”

“Have you ever kissed Y/N?” Five froze in his spot as he felt as if someone punched him in his stomach.

His silence made Diego shrug, “Okay. Next question. I know you were stuck in the future for like a pretty damn long time but we are okay for five years already. And you’re successful so surely you’ve met a lot of people—“

Five knows his brother is now probably dying in awkwardness so he decided to help him, “Just ask, Diego.”

“Have you ever kissed a girl before? Or anyone?” Five can feel a headache was coming so he gulped his coffee in one go which was a bad idea since it left his mouth feeling like a desert.

Diego laughed after seeing his reaction, “Oh man, I know you love coffee but this is something. You’ve never kissed anyone, then.”

Five was about to insult him to cover up his embarrassment when Klaus’ gasp caught their attention. “Oh my God, you poor little thing. Five’s lips are virgin!”

He shushed him as Diego laughed louder, “Keep your voice down, will you?!”

“Oh, I will shush if you’ll listen to my love advice, my dear brother,” Klaus waved his index finger in the air as he grinned.

Five put his mug down on the counter behind him before inserting his hands in his pants’ pockets, “You’re being a Cupid now, Klaus?”

Diego spoke up, “Five, I suggest you to shut up and sit down so we can help you with Y/N.”

Five knows he needs help. He’s not very good at speaking out about his feelings so he always expresses them through actions instead. With Y/N’s case, he needs to double his effort to let her know.

He sighed before pulling out a chair in front of Diego and sat on it, “What’s the plan?”

Diego and Klaus sent each other a knowing look before smirking at their brother.

_Ah, shit._

  


* * *

  


“So, I just need to equate this to zero, and then I can go to the next question.” Five stopped typing on his laptop to glance at Y/N who was answering the test he gave to her to prepare her for the exams tomorrow. She was sitting on his chair, using his desk while he sat on his bed with a laptop on his lap.

He gently put his head on the wall behind him to look at the ceiling. Words of Diego and Klaus ran in his head like an ongoing loop. He can’t believe he let himself be manipulated by them. Now, he had no choice but to do what they told him so he can finally have peace.

“Hey, Five, I need help here.” Like what they’ve planned, he will go to her side and bend down to look at her answers.

He put his laptop on his bed before walking towards her. He placed his left arm on the chair behind her and his right hand on top of his desk. He bent down until his face was in the same height as hers.

He felt her eyes on him but he paid him no attention as he scanned her answers. He smiled as he recognized her usual mistake, “You didn’t copy the exact equation you wrote earlier. You forgot to write—”

She gasped, “5 before x! God!” She wrote 5 in her equation before putting her left elbow on the desk to place her chin on her left hand. She let go of the ballpen to rest her right hand flatly on the desk, “Man, if I continue becoming reckless, I’m gonna fail the exams tomorrow.”

Five shook his head before sending her an assuring smile, “You’ll be fine, Y/N. Trust me.”

She looked at him in the corner of her eyes before smiling back. She stared at the paper in front of her. Five took this time to admire her before he does something that might destroy their friendship. But again, he needs to do it if he wants her to know.

_It’s now or never._

Five put his right hand on top of hers, making her look at him. He looked at her lips as he leaned forward. As he pressed his lips on hers, he felt like someone lit up a fire inside him.

It spread throughout his body when he felt her lips moving, pushing it more firmly on his. He smiled when he felt Y/N intertwined her hand with his while her left hand was on his right cheek.

They pulled away and put their forehead on each other. She chuckled, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“You do?”

“Yep,” she shyly nodded as she blushed.

“Wouldn’t hurt to do it again,” Five kissed her deeper this time and closed his eyes as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and tangled his right hand in her hair.

He felt Y/N cupped his cheeks and kissed him back with the same heat. His feelings were getting a hold of his brain. He never thought kissing her would make his feelings grow stronger. He found himself saying, “I love you so much, Y/N.”

Y/N pulled away to look at him with widened eyes. It took a while for Five to realize his situation since he was still in daze because of the kiss. “Shit, I’m so—”

She put her index finger on his lips for a second to shush him before putting her left hand on his right shoulder, “You don’t have to apologize because I love you too.”

The two of them broke into a smile, the tension between them going away. They spent years in their life trying to let each other know how much they love them but neither had no idea of how the other one feels about them.

They discussed the signs they’ve been giving each other for about four years now (five for Y/N since she fell in love with him when he opened up the night before they go back to 2019 about how he cares for his siblings and the sacrifices he made for them).

Five knows they can celebrate for some other time since Y/N still has her exams tomorrow. He was about to tell her this when she put a fist in her other hand, what she usually does when she’s pumped up.

“Alright! I’m more determined now! I know I can pass the exams tomorrow and I will pass the exams tomorrows!” she said in an excited voice before grabbing her ballpen again to answer the test.

Five chuckled at his girlfriend, feeling proud of what had happened tonight. He put his index finger under her chin and tilted it to his direction. He gently smiled at her before kissing her forehead, “Of course, you can and you will.”

_Better thank my idiotic brothers for their brilliant plan. I didn’t know it would turn out this good. What should I say when I first see them? Hmmm… how about, “My lips aren’t virgin anymore!”_

He shook his head before going back to his bed to type in his laptop. _No, I’m not them to say that. Only idiots would speak like that. I’ll just plainly tell them that Y/N’s my girlfriend and thank them._

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
